


Let's Go - SKAM Fic Week Day 6

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nooreva, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Wedding Guests AU, drunk!eva, noora x eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Noora and Eva attend a wedding - Eva gets drunk - and things happen in a closet.





	Let's Go - SKAM Fic Week Day 6

Noora and Eva weren't the spontaneous, 'let's go out and party' type of couple. They were more of an indoorsy, 'let's cuddle in bed and watching Netflix' type of couple, and neither of them seemed to mind―mainly because it meant more time being alone―but one opportunity came to Noora's attention while they were lying in Eva's bed, legs entangled and some romantic comedy droning on the laptop in between them.

"Oh, my God. Eva! I just got invited to a wedding!" Noora exclaims, smiling as she lightly swats her girlfriends arm to get her attention. "It's my auntie's wedding, aw. How nice of her to finally get a man. We should go, Eva."

Eva made a face of distaste as she glanced at Noora, giving a shrug. "It's just a wedding, Noora."

"But it's my auntie's wedding! I'll feel terrible if I don't show up―and you can be my date―and you know what weddings mean?"

"Hm?"

"Champagne, cake, and appetizers to your hearts content, my dear," Noora states, reaching up a hand to boop Eva's nose as a smile finally breaks across her face.

"Alright, alright. We'll go," Eva agrees, fondly rolling her eyes as Noora envelopes her in a hug, leg moving to drape over her waist.

"Who knows, maybe you'll catch the bouquet?"

"In your wildest dreams, my love," Eva giggles, moving more into Noora.

"My dreams aren't so far-fetched as yours are," Noora jokes, earning a glare from Eva. "I'm joking! I love your dreams, they are so fascinating."

Eva snorts, shaking her head. "Such a charmer, aren't you?"

"It's why you love me, baby."

―

"Noora, my hair looks _fine_ ―" Eva fusses as she feels her girlfriend pulling her hair back into a bun, wincing as she pulls at a few stray hairs. "It's just a wedding."

"I want my girlfriend to look nice! I mean, don't get me wrong, baby but―you're gorgeous and sexy every day, but my family can be a bit... picky, okay? Now, don't worry about what I'm saying. I'm sure they'll love you no matter what, okay?"

Eva breathes a sigh of relief as Noora finally quits playing with her hair, getting up from the chair to wrap her arms around her girlfriends waist. "Okay, baby. I believe you."

"Good. Shall we go? Your champagne awaits."

Eva grins and Noora is quick to return the look. "Let's go."

―

It's been an hour after the ceremony, and Noora is busy with a quite-tipsy Eva, who's on her second bottle of not just champagne, but wine as well. Noora sits, hand pressed into Eva's and her fingers interlocked with hers, keeping her put, and with a jump, Eva is falling into her lap. 

A _complete giggly, hot and sexy mess_.

Right in Noora's lap.

"Baby," Eva pouts, her lips slightly tinted from the red wine. "I love you so, so much. Did you know that?"

Noora smiles. "Yes, love. You tell me every day, and I love you just as much."

At this, Eva smiles but it's a bit crooked and her eyes are a bit droopy from the alcohol. "So me how much you love me, baby. I want you so bad right now―is this the alcohol talking?―even if it wasn't, I want you so fucking bad."

"Eva, dear, we're at my auntie's wedding," Noora states but Eva just whines, shaking her head.

"Please, baby. This alcohol is making me so horny for you, and you were right earlier―"

"Right about what?"

"This champagne is really good."

"That's not champagne, love," Noora can't help but giggle as Eva gets flustered.

"Whatcha mean this isn't champagne? Did you lie to me just to get me here?"

Noora laughs again. "Sweetie, you drank the champagne. Now you're drinking wine, so no. I didn't lie."

"Mm, yes you did. Now I deserve anything I want since you lied to me."

"And what do you want, my love?"

"You, between my legs, and me, pulling at your gorgeous fucking hair―fuck, I could just pull it all night," Eva moans at this, which is quite loud and receives a few looks from surrounding tables and now Noora is blushing as she grips her girlfriend by the waist

"Come on, baby. Let's go."

"But baby, I wanna stay―!"

"I'm giving you what you want, my love. Now come on," Noora ushers, grinning from ear to ear as she slips Eva off her lap, holding her hand tightly in her own as she tows her towards the bathrooms. "Shit―wait, there's a closet. Come on."

"Why can't we have sex in the toilet―"

"I can't exactly eat you out in a public restroom, Eva," Noora responds, which sends heat into Eva's cheeks as fast as a wild fire spreading. "Come on."

Noora tugs them both into the closet, and just as Noora hoped―there's a small counter―perfect.

"Boost yourself up on the counter, baby," Noora instructs and Eva is quick to do as she's told, her legs already spreading as she props herself up against the closet wall, her tight skirt revealing the flowery-printed underwear in between her legs and Noora just takes it all in. "You know those are my favorite pair of underwear you own."

"That's why I wore them."

Noora's smirk returns as she stands in between Eva's legs, gripping just behind her knees to pull her closer which Eva whimpers at, the slight friction from the counter causing her to thrust her hips forward. Noora begins to work on her neck, sucking and making sure to leave small marks, peppering her neck with the love bites as she trails her hands all over Eva's body, the quiet moans she elicits from Eva causing her to growl into her skin. She nips at Eva's collarbones, knowing it's Eva's sweetspot, and just as Eva let's out a quiet whimper, Noora is snaking her hand up Eva's shirt to trail along her bare stomach.

This causes Eva's back to arch, leaning more into Eva as her cold hands leave Eva's skin burning and tingling. Eva's breathing is ragged as Noora snakes her hands down further, just enough to slip one hand under the fabric of her skirt, and instantly Eva has her legs spread as wide as they can possibly be and Noora just loves taking Eva like this. 

"You okay, baby?" Noora asks, her voice soft and assuring as Eva gives her a quick nod, and soon Noora has her hand between the fabric of Eva's panties and the entrance to her pussy. "God, you're already so wet for me. I love how you look like this, Eva. You're so beautiful―" Noora is cut off by a loud gasp as she traces her index finger around the sweet and sensitive skin, casually rubbing over the tingling and almost-numb nub at the very tip of Eva's clit, causing Eva's legs to tremble furiously.

"Please, Noora― _please_."

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," Noora promises, and at the same time she's slipping a finger into Eva, earning a moan from her as she begins to pump slowly, being sure to stretch and scissor Eva as much as she can handle. Eva is already rocking back onto Noora's finger when she adds in the second, her legs hiked up so her feet are on the counter top as Noora begins fucking her with her fingers. She curls them just right, hitting Eva's g-spot directly which sends Eva's back arching, a loud moan escaping her lips and Noora attempts to shush her but to no avail as she gives Eva a few more pumps before removing the two digits. Eva pouts and whines at the loss, but Noora is quick as she slips down Eva's skirt, tugging along her panties with it and she discards it to the side, hands placed on Eva's hips as she pulls her closer down from the counter so Noora can kneel, and just as she hoped, when she kneels, she's at direct level with Eva's pussy.

Eva's chest is rising and falling quickly, hands gripping the edges of the counter as Noora leans forward, flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin of Eva's clit, causing Eva's inner thighs to tremble from the sensation. Noora grins, breathing hot and heavy onto Eva's clit before slowly moving her mouth over the area, tongue swirling as Eva releases her grip from the counter and finds her fingers entangling with Noora's hair. 

"F-fuck, Noora. Don't stop. G-God..." Eva says, almost yelping out each word as Noora sucks gently, tongue swirling at the entrance and as soon as Eva arches her back, Noora is digging her tongue in deep into her girlfriend, indulging in the beautiful sounds Eva is making, a mix of moans and mewls as she thrusts herself onto Noora's face, hips jolting upwards at times to keep the pace going. 

Eva can feel the tightness and warmth spreading in her lower stomach as she throws her head back gently on the counter, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Noora's hot mouth engulfs her fully, tongue swirling just ride inside her as once Noora hums, her lips vibrating, Eva is gone―she comes with a scream, quiet but not entirely stifled, as Noora sucks her harder and deeper, helping her ride out her orgasm as her legs tremble beside her head, toes curling over the edge of the counter as her orgasm dies down, her stomach still clenching from the over-sensitivity and Noora lets her go with a 'pop', licking up the excess saliva around Eva's pussy which causes her to jolt a bit. 

"You're so fucking good to me, _holy shit_ , Noora," Eva gasps, still trying to catch her breath and Noora just smiles, picking up the skirt and panties from the closet floor as she places them on Eva's lap.

"It's why you love me, baby," Noora replies and Eva giggles, sitting up to slip up her skirt.

"I love you because you're amazing to me, amazing in the kitchen, and amazing in the bedroom. And amazing in a closet at a wedding."

"I'm touched, baby. Truly."

" _You'll be truly touched later_ ," Eva says with a wink, sending a red tint on the apples of Noora's cheeks as she grabs her hand, pulling them out of the closet as they head back to the venue. When they walk in, there's a crowd of people surrounding the cake again and passing out more slices. Noora's auntie steps over, two plates in hand, holding them out to both of the girls.

"Won't you girls like some more cake? Shame if it went to waste," she says, smiling sweetly but Noora turns down the offer.

"No thank you, auntie. I had _plenty_ of white frosting just a while ago," and the unsubtle in Noora's voice almost makes Eva choke on the air.

"I'd be happy to take both pieces?" Eva offers, and Noora's auntie gives her a grin, eagerly shoving both plates into Eva's hands. 

"Enjoy it, dear. Thank you so much for coming. I'm glad Noora brought you."

Eva smiles, glancing at Noora before turning back to her auntie. "I'm very glad I came."

When they sit back at their small table, Noora is in a fit of giggles as Eva takes a bit of cake.

"What's so funny?" Eva asks, a smile appearing on her own face as she glances at her girlfriend.

"Poor auntie."


End file.
